Književnost u rimskom odgoju
Vlado Pandžić Filozofski fakultet, Zagreb KNJIŽEVNOST U STAROM RIMSKOM ODGOJUPojam odgoj podrazumijeva u ovom tekstu i obrazovanje. Nema odgoja bez obrazovanja, i obratno. Time odmah odbacujemo uobičajenu tvrdnju koja se ponavlja u povijesnim školskim knjigama da su Rimljani odgajali djecu kod kuće, a obrazovali ih u školama. Ipak, prema tradicionalnim razludžbama odgojnih i obrazovnih ciljeva, »odgoja« je bilo više u obiteljskom krugu, a »obrazovanje« u školi za koju je tek pri koncu 1. st. p. Krista država preuzela skrb. Izvorni znanstveni rad, primljen za tisak 23. rujna 1990. UDK 82371.4 Književnost i stari rimski odgoj, kako to pokazuju dosadašnja istraživanja, bili su u bliskoj vezi, međusobno su se slijedili, prožimali i poticali. Ovdje se nastoji kronološki pratiti te veze, odnosno međusobne utjecaje. Na koncu su zaključci o čitanju i objašnjivanju književnih tekstova. 1. Nedvojbeno je da su u početku Rimljani imali vrlo tradicionalan odgojVidjeti: Henri-Irenee Marrou; Histoire de l'education dans Antiquite (2. Le monde ro-main). Paris, 1983, str. 3-20.. Mladi su ljudi oponašali starije u radu, u odnosima prema drugim osobama,u obitelji i na javnim mjestima, a stariji su svoje savjete iznosili u svagdašnjoj komunikaciji, ali i u priči, pjesmi, igri, umjetničkoj poruci... Kao i drugdje, književnost i odgoj su bili u bliskoj vezi, međusobno su se slijedili, prožimali i poticali. Traganja znanstvenika za jasnim odrednicama početne rimske književnosti, a što bi pomoglo i u određivanju rimskog odgoja, zapinju na nedostatku povijesnih izvora ili nemoći suvremene znanosti u razludžbi još nedokučivih tajni nekih povijesnih spomenika. Na isto pitanje — odgovori su suprotstavljeni. Npr: Jean Bayet tvrdi da najstariji spomenici latinskog jezika nemaju ništa književnoJean Bayet, Litterature latine, Paris, 1965. str. 17, a Niebuhr {13} je uporno pokušavao doći do dokaza kako je u Rimu i prije grčkoga književnog utjecaja postojala bogata epska književnost poput Ramajane, Nibelunga i drugih velikih svjetskih epova, tvrdeći da su svi važni dokazi izgorjeli u požaru RimaRene Pichon, Histoire de la litterature latine, Paris, 1947, str. 18.. Ni njemu, ni njegovim sljedbenicima nije uspjelo dokazati drukčije od onoga što su isticali Horacije i mnogi drugi rimski pisci da je »prava« književnost došla tek s Grcima, a time se kaže, s njome i grčki odgoj. Pichon je pisao: »Ima (...) nekoliko pjesnika nacionalnih poetskih vrsta. Ipak, jesu li one poetične? Kako je govorio Horacije, satira i komedija se jako približuju prozi jer zahtijevaju malo imaginacije. Nemaju potrebu za dobrim osjećajima i duhovnom pravednošću. Zasmijavajući pomoću karikature stvarnost, one žive od spektakla ljudske ružnoće, i nemaju osjećaj ljepote, umjetnosti i ideala savršenstva. To je što nedostaje rimskom narodu, prepuštenom samom sebi. Vrlo je sposoban za uspjehe u prozi ili poeziji-poluprozi, ali nespretan u čistoj poeziji. Trebalo je da mu dode odnekuda.«Rene Pichon, nav. djelo, str. 28. Došlo je iz Grčke u 3. st.pr. Krista, ali s Grcima su Rimljani ostvarivali i otprije izvjesne kulturne odnose. Vratović tvdi: »Već na početku svoje povijesti Rimljani su u dodiru s Grcima. Korijeni su rimske civilizacije u jugozapadnom gradiću Kumi (Cumae, manje od 200 km južno od Rima, oko 20 km zapadno od Napulja), najstarijoj koloniji u Italiji koju su u 8. st. pr. Krista naselili lajkidski Grci. Od tih Grka iz Kume preuzeli su Rimljani abecedu, od njih i ostalih naseobina grčkih po južnoj Italiji i Siciliji prešlo je u latinski jezik mnoštvo riječi iz ratarstva i graditeljstva, trgovine i odijevanja, obrta, umijeća i športa, osobito iz umjetnosti i znanosti, dakle riječi civilizacije i kulture iz privatnog i javnog života. I naziv za pjesnika, poeta, grčka je posuđenica.«Vladimir Vratović, Rimska književnost, Povijest svjetske književnosti, Zagreb, 1977, str. 192. U tim kulturnim odnosima teško će se naći razlozi za tvrdnje o značajnu utjecaju Grka na školstvo, i odgoj uopće, prije 3. st. pr. Krista. Osnovne se škole pojavljuju u Rimu u 7. i 6. st. pr. Krista. Metode su bile etruščanske: pisalo se s desna na lijevo. Književnost je na tome prvom stupnju školovanja bila zasigurno u uskim okvirima odgajanjai očuvanja strogoga morala. »A u ovom je razdoblju očigledno riječ o usmenoj književnosti«, kaže Vratović, i pridodaje: »Ne bi stoga bio sasvim čudan taj naziv 'pretknjiževno razdoblje'. (. . .) Sva ta stoljeća zastrta su nam zapravo maglom. Uz pojedinačne vijesti u rimskih filologa i povjesničara, očuvano nam je svega nekoliko cjelovitih tekstova i pregršt ulomaka.«Vladimir Vratović, nav. djelo, str. 214. Riječ. je o lirskim obrednim pjesmama, zaklinjanjima, molitvama i čaranjima, poslovicama i pravnim odredbama, a o nekima su pisali kasniji rimski pisci pa se može pretpostaviti da su postojale: posleničke pjesme, epske i epsko-lirske narodne pjesme, kratka dramska prikazanja i dječje uspavanke za koje se kaže da su neposredno usmjeravale odgoj male djece. 2. S vremenom je rimski odgoj krenuo jasnijim smjerovima, a posebice u 3. st. pr. Krista nakon što Rimljani prihvaćaju »metode i oblike helenističke edukaci- {14} je«.H. — I. Marrou, nav. djelo, str. 29. Rimska osvajanja dovode do moćnije grčke kulture i što je bivalo više grčkih zemalja u okviru Rima to je utjecajniji grčki odgoj koji presudno utječe na opću rimsku kulturu, književnost i uopće umjetnost, a tako i na sudbinu države. Pobjednici Rimljani prihvatili su kulturnu nadmoć pobijeđenih koju ćeneizmjerno štovati najveći rimski umovi. »Graecia capta ferum victorem cepit et artes intulit agresti Latio.«Horacije, Epist. II. 1, 156. (Pokorena Grčka pokorila je divljeg pobjednika i darovala umjetnost seljačkom Laciju.) U trećem stoljeću osnivaju se škole drugoga stupnja (srednje obrazovanje), a do visokih škola počekalo se još oko dva stoljeća. Marrou smatra da je nastava drugoga stupnja kasnila jer nije bilo nacionalnih pjesnika kao u Grčkoj (Homer i drugi) gdje se takva nastava poglavito osnivala na objašnjivanju tekstova (ponajprije Homerovih).H. — I. Marrou, nav. djelo, str. 41. Nadalje tvrdi Marrou da ima jedan paradoks koji se sastoji u tome da je rimsko pjesništvo i nastalo kako bi se moglo udovoljiti naraslom rimskom nacionalizmu koji nije uvijek i podjednako mogao biti zadovoljan odgojem na grčkom.H. — I. Marrou, nav. djelo, str. 41. Osobito je važno naglasiti da je dugo grčki odgoj bio u suprotnosti s rimskim moralom i osvajačkim ponosom. Posebice su se Rimljani odupirali golišavu tjelesnom vježbanju i nepritajenu homoseksualizmu u grčkim navikama. Jedino je glazba u odgoju mladih djevojaka prihvaćena bez naglašene odbojnosti. Ipak, od trećega stoljeća lome se sve više rimska odgojna načela i grčki učitelji brinu se sve češće o mladim Rimljanima iz moćnih i bogatih obitelji. Uskoro će to postati i odrednica općega ugleda pa bez grčkog odgoja neće se moći zamisliti odgoj perspektivnih mladića. Odlični govornici i poznavatelji književnosti — grčki će učitelji zastupati u cjelini grčke odgojne koncepcije, ali i učenje grčkoga jezika. Prvi se između grčkih učitelja u Rimu spominje (272. pr. Krista Livije Andronik, Grk iz Tarenta (umro oko 207. pr. Krista), a imenuju ga kao i prvog profesora rimske književnosti.E. Jullien, Les Professeurs de Litterature dans l'ancienne, Paris, 1885. Poslužio se u prijevodu na latinski Homerove Odiseje starim domaćim metrom »saturnijcem«.Vidjeti: Luigi Pareti, Stari svijet od 500. g. pr. Krista do početka nove ere, Naprijed, Zagreb, 1967 Predstavio je također na rimskoj sceni prvi latinski prijevod (preradu) grčke drame. Prijevodi su mu bili vrlo direktni: stih po stih. Nejasno je koliko je Livije Andronik pokušavao pomoći tim prijevodom, koji je uostalom i uopće prvi prijevod u svjetskoj književnosti, učenike u učenju grčkoga, a koliko latinskoga jezika. Bilo je to već vrijeme kada bogati Rimljani žele da im djeca steknu bogatstvu prikladno obrazovanje, odlično poznavanje grčkoga jezika, književnosti i života, ali i važan im je nacionalni rimski ponos i učenje latinskog jezika. Zato će do 2. stoljeća pr. Krista biti relativno malo istaknutih ljudi koji odlično pišu grčki i koji su se mogli ravnopravno obraćati kulturnim Grcima na njihovu jeziku. Grčki učitelji ubrzo su naučili Rimljane uočavanju dragocjenosti spretna govora pa već u 2. stoljeću pr. Krista Rimljani posvećuju pozornost govorništvu kao Grci u 5. stoljeću pr. Krista. Svi su mladići, koji su se pripremali za političke kari- {15} jere, morali znati kako se uspješno komunicira s masom. Trebalo je svakodnevno pridobijati tu masu, povući za sobom one koji su mogli pomoći u zadobivanju vlasti, a to se počesto poistovjećivalo s poznavanjem motiviranja vojnika na putu do vojnih pobjeda i natrag u rušenju manje zaslužnih, manje odlučnih ili manje mudrih političkih protivnika. Poznavanje retorike nije bilo značajno samo za potencijalne političare. I druge su profesije ovisile od mogućnosti komuniciranja: odvjetnici, svećenici, trgovci itd. Marrou kaže: »S retorikom i literarnim obrazovanjem, koje joj je služilood početka, Rim sve bliže i bliže je otkrivao sve aspekte grčke kulture.«1 H. — I. Marrou, nav. djelo, str. 32. Među prvima je bio obrazovan na grčki način te postigao iznimnu opću kulturu i govorničko umijeće — Katon Stariji (234— 139). Grčki odgoj od njegova doba uzima zamaha u Rimu. Pobijeđeni brižno uče pobjednike i utječu na opće uzdizanje kulture, književnosti i umjetnosti, ali i tiho kidaju njihove tradicije: prvenstveno u obiteljskom životu. Nestaje sve više strogoga rimskoga morala, pucaju bračne veze, preljubi grčki seksualni običaji postaju dio svagdašnjeg života. Uspješna karijera iuživanje života postaju osnovni ciljevi, a do njih su svi postupci biliopravdani. Rim će u sljedećih nekoliko stoljeća živjeti životom koji su mu skrojili grčki učitelji. Najistaknutiji rimski književnici koji su vapili za starim rimskim moralom neće u pokušajima moralnoga obrata imati značajnijega utjecaja.Vidjeti: A. Guillemin, Le public et la vie litteraire a Rome, Paris, 1983. Pokušavao je u 1. stoljeću pr. Krista osobito Ciceron (106 — 43. pr. Krista). Školovao se u Grčkoj i iskazivao je izuzetno štovanje grčkoj kulturi i književnosti, ali zastupao je uglavnom stara moralna načela. Nastojao je da čovjek bude »dobar čovjek«, rodoljub, obrazovan, štovatelj starih rimskih načela s nekim helenističkim dopunama. Cetrdesetak godina mlađi Horacije (65 — 8. pr. n. e.) dovikivat će savjete »bezbožničkom pokoljenju« i »prokletoj krvi«, stilizirat će pismo caru Augustu koji je zakonima pokušavao nešto mijenjati ali ne i vlastitim životom, kao što je i Ciceronova kćerka Julija svojim brakovima umanjila povjerenje u očeva nastojanja. Usporedno s razvojem novih rimskih običaja življenja razvija se i rimska književnost. Povjesnici književnosti nazivaju je epigonskom jer preuzima gotove književne vrste iz grčke književnosti, a potpuno je zapustila stare domaće književne oblike: tužaljke, obredne pjesme, lakrdije, slavljenice junaka itd. Trebalo je podosta vremena da bi se očitovalo u rimskoj književnosti više originalnosti,prvenstveno u govorništvu i povijesnoj književnosti. Zato će i rimski gramatičari, preuzimajući nastavu, slijediti rad grčkih učitelja jer nije bilo dovoljno originalnih rimskih književnih djela. U nastavnim će osnovama uz grčke pisce dugo vremena istaknuto mjesto zauzimati Livije Andronik, kao prvi rimski pisac, da bi ga kasnije zamijenio Enije (239- 169. g. pr. Krista). Bio je grčkog podrijetla, a poduže je vrijeme u rimskim školama jedini pisac koji je na neki način bio konkurencija Homeru. Obdario je rimsku aristokraciju poezijom s nacionalnim tonovima, punom ponosa, ali i nepritajene pohvale za grčku kulturu. Prerađivao je grčke tragedije, osobito Euripidove, te stvarao filozofska djela prema uzorima. Njegovi su Anali, rimska povijest od početka, postali djelo koje je morao poznavati svaki dobro odgojeni Rimljanin.Uvo- {16} đenjem grčkog heksametra i istiskivanjem saturnijskog stiha jasno jeodredio razvojno usmjerenje rimske književnosti, ali i izvore rimskoga odgoja i obrazovanja. Poput Enijevih Anala značajnu su ulogu u odgoju imali govor i pravni traktat Apija Klaudija Slijepog (koji je živio u drugoj polovici 4. i početku 3. st. pr. Krista) te nacionalni rimski ep Punski rat kojemu je autor NevijeVidjeti: Marino Bachiesi, Nevio epico, Padova, 1962.. Oko uključivanja rimskih komedija u odgoj vodile su se žestoke rasprave u 2. stoljeću pr. Krista. Zastupnici grčke tradicije odricali su im originalne vrijednosti, a odgajatelji kojima je rimski ponos bio uvijek na umu, smatrali su da rimske ko- mičare, osobito Plauta (oko 254— 184), valja uključiti u školu, kao što su nekada i grčki gramatičari uključili Menandra. Tako su Plautove komedije poslužile pojedinim učiteljima za »latinizaciju« odgoja mladih Rimljana, a njihovim protivnicima na pokazivanje skromne vrijednosti tih komedija i preveliku im ovisnost od grčkih uzora. Očiglednost didaktičkih poruka, čija je svrsishodnost ipak bila nedvojbena, smetala je mnogima, ali i usmjerila mnoge autore da slijede Plauta. Brojni povjesnici rimske književnosti nalaze u tome razloge razvoja didaktičke književnosti. Vojislav Durić je napisao da su Rimljani uspjeli nadmašiti Grke u onome što je u pjesničkom smislu najmanje vrijedno, tj. u didaktičkoj poeziji.Vojislav Đurić, Rimska lirika, Beograd, 1966, str. 9. Od 2. st. pr. Krista u rimskim školama su bez prekida nazočna Terencijeva djela (oko 190— 159). Iako je stvarao prema grčkim predlošcima, njegovu biranom jeziku učitelji će iskazivati osobito štovanje i navoditi ga za uzor. U čitanju i raščlanjivanju njegovih dramskih djela vidjela se dobra prilika zaproduhovljenje osobe i jačanje sklonosti za lijep iskaz jasnih misli. 3. Rimska je škola zadobila svoje konačne specifične odrednice u vrijeme Augusta i mogla se na neki način uspoređivati s grčkom školom. Dotle je uglavnom bila u skladu s mijenama koje su poticali najautoritativniji ljudi u svijetu kulture, književnosti, politike i odgoja. Prvo je stoljeće pr. Krista nedvojbeno najznačajnije obilježio Ciceron. »Značaj književnosti Ciceron je vidio i u pouci i zabavi, ali očigledno jedavao prednost pouci«, tvrdi Vojislav ĐurićV. Đurić, nav. djelo, str. 13., Vladimir Vratović za Cicerona veli: »Ciceron je moći latinskog jezika udahnuo takvu širinu i prodornost gibljivosti — od govorničkog patosa strasti i oduševljenja do šale i sarkazma, od misaone strogosti i nenametljive elegancije retoričkih ili filozofskih djela do neposrednosti i intimnosti korespondencije —da se djelomice već i svojem dobu, a kasnijim naraštajima pogotovu morao nametati kao uzor.«V. Vratović, nav. djelo, str. 234. Teško je napraviti redoslijed Ciceronovih zasluga za rimsko školstvo i uopće odgoj i obrazovanje. Najspominjaniji je njegov utjecaj na razvoj visokoga rimskog školstva. Iako je Plocije Gal otvorio 93. g. pr. Krista prvu retoričku školu, koja je za godinu dana bila zatvorena jer nije odgovarala starim retoričkim načelima, zahvaljujući Ciceronu, koji se odgojio na grčkom govorniš- {17} tvu, rimska se retorika razvila do uzornih visina. Napisima i govorom Ciceron je stvorio sebi nezaboravan spomenik u svijetu govorništva i kulture uopće. Osobito se bavio mogućnostima motiviranja mladeži. Tragao je zanajsvrsishodnijim poticajima kako bi ta mladež dostigla viši stupanj odgoja i obrazovanja, tj. što višu razinu govorničkog umijeća. Smatrao je za dobre govornike one koji su znali izazvati divljenje, kao i Aristotel, ali zahtijevao je od govornika osobitu uvjerljivost. »Njegovo se govorništvo sve više i više uzdizalo kao filozofija u svojoj đubini i kao umjetnost po svojoj formi«, kaže Pichon.R. Pichon, nav. djelo, str. 218. Diveći se grčkom govorništvu i grčkom odgoju mladih ljudi, očekivao je od mladih Rimljana najviše uspjeha ako će uporno prevoditi grčke tekstove na latinski i obratno. Kvintilijan je zapisao: »Među filozofima čijom se lektirom Ciceron,prema vlastitom priznanju, u svojoj govorničkoj djelatnosti vrlo mnogo koristio, Platon neosporno zauzima prvo mjesto, kako zbog dijalektičke oštroumnosti, tako i zbog svog božanskog i homerskog stila.«Marko Fabije Kvintilijan, Obrazovanje govornika (preveo i predgovor napisao Petar Pejčinović),Sarajevo, 1985, str. 386. Ipak, za idealna govornika je smatrao Izokrata pa je zato i tražio da »oratori« imaju što više kulture, ali još je više od Izokrata poticao na proučavanje filozofije. Ciceronove političke ideje doživljavale su i slavu i slom, a s nastojanjima oko promjene vladajućegarimskog morala iz 1. stoljeća pr. Krista imao je još manje uspjeha. Ipak, Rimljani nisu zaboravljali Cicerona, i svi će se dolazeći naraštaji prisjećati njegovih riječi o rimskom moralu, društvu, i odgoju. Još za života Ciceron je imao protivnika koji su bili protiv književnosti u odgoju. Ponajprije: Katul (oko 87 — oko 54. g. pr. Krista), koji je protiv bilo kakve obveze poezije u službi odgojaUsporedite: V. Durić, nav. djelo, str. 13.. Slavljen je Katul kao najveći lirik svoga doba i imao je izuzetan utjecaj naponašanje mladih ljudi, ali i ostalih. Velik utjecaj na rimski moral imao je i ep O prirodi Tita Lukrecija Kara (oko 98 — oko 55. pr. Krista), slavitelja Epikurove materijalističke filozofije. Vjerojatno je to djelo jedno od najpoznatijih, ali i najkritiziranijih didaktičkih djela u svjetskoj književnosti. U načelu je Lukrecije zagovarao užitak i odbacivanje stega. Medu onima koji su imali posebnu ulogu u gramatičarskim i retorskim školama je Salustije (86 — 35. pr. Krista). Profinjenim stilom i iskristaliziranim promišljanjima o moralu propovijedao je o bliskim povijesnim događajima. Dolazak na vlast Oktavijana Augusta (31. pr. Krista— 14. g.) bit će u znaku ograničenja političkih sloboda, ali i umanjivanja važnosti govorništva u svagdašnjem životu. Pokušalo se unijeti više reda u život i odgoj mladih RimljanaUsporedite: H. Bardou, Les Empereurs romains et les Lettres latines, d'Auguste a Hadrien, Paris, 1940.. Dvadeset šest godina prije nove ere Cecilije Epirota u svojoj gramatičarskoj školi određuje da Vergilije (71 — 19) mora biti autor kojega je potrebno objašnjavati u prvom planu uz još nekolicinu pjesnika, a medu njima je istaknuto mjesto dao Horaciju (68 — 8), te jedno vrijeme Ovidiju (43. pr. Krista— 18. g.). Bio je tada običaj smještati u škole poprsja pjesnika kojima se poklanjala pozornost. Vergilijeva i Horacijeva nalazila su se na početku nove ere u brojnim gramatičarskim školama. Vergilije će ostati trajno u osnovi rimske kulture i svaki kulturan Rimljanin,kao što su Grci poznavali Homera, morat će temeljito ga poznavati. Bio je »trezor {18} mudrosti, i ljepote smješten najdublje u pamćenje, odakle se njegovi stihovi uzdižu u svijest u svakom trenutku kada se osjeti potreba izražavanja, naglašivanja ili jamčenja za neki osjećaj ili ideju.«H. - I. Marrou, nav. djelo, str. 42. Tri velika njegova djela: Bukolike, Georike i Enejida isticat će se u školstvu uz Homerova djela kao najbolje što je stvoreno ikada u književnosti. Tek s Vergilijem rimski će učitelji usuđivati se uspoređivati rimsku književnost s grčkom, Vergilija s Homerom. U Augustovu vremenu opada utjecaj grčkog jezika, ali rimski su aristokrati i dalje bilingvalni: prvo su učili grčki, a zatim latinski, ali i sve se više apostrofira slaba strana bilingvizma: izgovaranje drugoga jezika sa stranim naglaskom. Bojazan je bila utemeljena jer brojni Rimljani u adolescentskoj dobi nisu poslije temeljita učenja grčkog jezika uspijevali naučiti svoj materinski, latinski jezik onako dobro i brzo koliko su to od njih očekivali učitelji. Školske knjige su uglavnom bile dvojezične. Uz grčke tekstove nalazili su se latinski prijevodi. Izbor tekstova nije samo ovisio od antologijskih načela, nego i od primjerenosti teksta učeničkoj životnoj dobi, ali i posebnim ciljevima koje su imali na umu učitelji, odnosno autori školskih knjiga. Početna rimska nastava slijedila je već višestoljetna, provjerena načela grčke nastave, a koja je obilno dugovala feničanskoj, odnosno hebrejskoj nastavi. Mala su djeca učila napamet tekstove, a zatim ih pomno recitirala, vježbajući tako memoriju i prikupljajući znanja zacrtana u nastavnim osnovama. Drugi stupanj nastave nisu prolazili svi učenici. Vršena je stroga selekcija, odbacivani su oni koji nisu mogli u skladu s ustaljenim pravilimanapredovati, ali još češće koji nisu imali materijalnih mogućnosti za nastavak školovanja. U školama drugog stupnja sustavno su se objašnjavali tekstovi pa je jednako značilo reći za nekoga da je bez dobra obrazovanja ili da nije dovoljno studirao literaturu. Osnovna je koncepcija gramatičarske škole ostala eksplikacija istaknutih autora, odnosno njihovih tekstova, pjesama, tragedija,komedija govora itd., ali za Augusta stvara se i veliko suparništvo među tim školama pa se može reći da je tada proučavan svaki uspješan rimski pjesnik. Bez čekanja će još u odgoj mladih Rimljana pisci s početka 1. stoljeća, a onda dolazi do arhaizacije i vrlo teško će se uključivati novi pisci u škole. Od pisaca koji su od Augustova doba pa nadalje bili najnazočniji u školi uz Vergilija svakako je Terencije (oko 190— 159. pr. Krista). Dok je Horacijeva uloga blijedila, iz Terencijeva su djela učitelji izvlačili uvijek nove poticaje za odgoj. Horacijeva oštra osuda lihvara, nametljivaca, umišljenih književnika i filozofa te drugih varalica nedvojbeno je bila privlačna učiteljima i zabavljala učenike, ali i mogući izvor nesporazuma te životnih poteškoća pa su umjesto njegovih djela s vremenom birana djela manje »nezgodna« za govorničke profesije, tj. više se brinulo što će se osobno postići govorom, a manje što će se drugima dati govorom. Ovidijev je slučaj još ilustrativniji za to vrijeme. U nemilosti onih koji vladaju, a u srcu ljubitelja pjesme, postat će za buduća vremena simbolom pjesnika kojemu zbog vlastodržačkih mržnji uskraćeno je mjesto u blizini odgajanika. Vergilijeva slava ostavit će malo prostora u odgoju piscima kao što su Livije, Kornelije Gal. Tibul i Propercije. Za posljednjeg će iskazati izvjesno zanimanje {19} kršćanski učitelji 4. i 5. st., potencirajući njegove stihove u slavu bračne ljubavi i »žene koja se sviđa samo jednom čovjeku«.Propercijevi stihovi o vječnoj pripadnosti svojoj velikoj ljubavi (Cynthiji) smatrani su za dobro sredstvo mijenjanja uobičajenoga seksualnog odgoja. Npr. Trajicit et fati littora magnus amor (Velika ljubav prelazi obale smrti) Cynthia prima fuit, Cvnthia finis erit... (Cynthia mi bi prva ljubav, i bit će posljednja) 4. U dobro popunjene školske osnove domaćin piscima iz posljednjeg stoljeća prije Krista teško i obično nakratko uključivani su suvremeni pisci u 1. st. Među onima koji su, ipak, dobili ulogu u odgoju i obrazovanju su: Lukan,Stacije, Fedro, Seneka, Petronije, Perzije, Juvenal, Plinije Stariji, Plinije Mlađi, Kvintilijan, Marcijal i djelomično Tacit, kao značajan povjesnik. Uskoro će uslijediti još veća arhaizacija i zatvorenost školskih vrata za onekoji će stjecati književničku slavu (Fronton, Apulej itd.), ali bez doticaja s mladim svijetom trajanje njihove slave bivalo je kratka vijeka, a niti će imati značajna utjecaja na rimsko društvo. Izuzeci su pisci tzv. didaktičke književnosti i kršćanski pisci kao Tertulijan, Cecilije Ciprijan, te Ambrozije, Jeronim, Augustin i Prudencije Klement. Od predstavnika didaktičke književnosti na početku 1. st. značajnu je ulogu u školovanju mladih ljudi imao Germanik (15. pr. Krista— 19. g.), posinak cara Tiberija. Njegova su Arateja slavila Tiberija kao božanstvo pa su i uključena u škole,nakratko do careve smrti, ali mu je bilo mjesta u odgoju i zbog osobne popularnosti, stečene u ratnim pohodima, te očekivanja da će postati car poslije Tiberija. Na popularnost mu je utjecala i zagonetna smrt te bučan pogreb u Rimu. Dužu je popularnost u školama zadržalo Manilijevo (živio u doba cara Tiberija) didaktičko djelo Astronomia u pet knjiga u kojima se govori o zakonima vladanja nebeskim i zemaljskim svijetom. Ima u tim knjigama vrlo uspješnih lirskih epizoda, ponajprije o Andromedi i Perzeju. Zanimanje za basne bilo je pojačano u 1. st. U odgoju mladih ljudi posebnu su ulogu imale Ezopove basne, ali i suvremenoga rimskog pisca Fedra (oko 15. pr. Krista — oko 50. g.). U njima je Fedro vrlo spretno aludirao na pojedine političare i nudio jasnu poruku, te je imao velikih poteškoća, ali poslije svake optužbe raslo je zanimanje za njegovo djelo. Unatoč aktualnosti njegovih basni — Ezopove su smatrane prikladnije za odgoj. Tako Kvintilijan prvenstveno preporuča prepričavanje Ezopovih basni učenicima, za koje se smatra da nisu dovoljno zreli za retorsku školu. Trebali su ih poslije pismeno izraziti, istom stilskom jednostavnošću, pa prepričati svojim riječima i skratiti prema vlastitoj želji.M. F. Kvinitilijan, nav. djelo, str. 102. Za prikladan školski priručnik i bogat izvor znanja smatrano jePrirodoslovlje Plinija Starijeg, enciklopedijsko djelo u trideset sedam knjiga, a zbirka pisama Plinija Mlađeg svjedočila je i upućivala na poznavanje javnoga i privatnog života. U nastavnim osnovama nekih učilišta nakratko se zadržalo djelo Petronija Arbitra (umro oko 65. g.). Za njega se govorilo da je Neronov miljenik i savjetnik čije {20} je riječi pozorno slušao. U Satirikonu je opisao nemoralni život u Rimu za vrijeme Neronova vladanja. Seneka Mlađi (umro 65. g.), sin Seneke Starijeg (Retora), zasluživao je prema mišljenju srednjovjekovnih filozofa daleko značajnije mjesto u odgoju mladih ljudi. Bio je uzor mladeži, ali nesretne političke okolnosti nisu mu išle na ruku.Samo zato što je bio Neronov učitelj, brojnima je postao nesimpatičan: prvenstveno Kvintilijanu i Tacitu. Stari kršćanski filozofi isticali su u njegovim djelima elemente koji sumogli utjecati na promjenu rimskih nemoralnih životnih navika. Tragična mu smrt, pojačala je zanimanje za njegovo djelo. Iste godine, kada i Seneka mlađi, tragično je umro i mladi Lukan (39 — 65), rano ovjenčan pjesničkom slavom. Njegova su djela poslije tragične mu smrti s osobitom pozornošću komentirali u školama. U tome je bilo i očiglednih političkih motiva proisteklih iz mržnje prema Neronu. Drugačije je životne sudbine bio Lukanov vršnjak Stacije (40 — oko 96). Još za života njegova su djela zastupljena u nekim školama, a u tome su imale udjela i osobe koje je laskavo slavio (ponajprije car Domicijan i njegovi privrženici). Marcijal (oko 40 — oko 104) svojim knjigama epigrama obuhvatio je na jedan poseban način rimsko društvo. Odgojno su njegovi epigrami utjecaliviše u svagdanjem životu nego u školi, ali nije se poslije njihova pojavljivanja moglo zamisliti rimskoga intelektualca koji ih ne poznaje. Nikada nitko u svijetu nije uspio složiti epigrame takve snage u ogolišavanju ljudskih mana i društvenih slabosti. Rimljani su ih učili napamet i izgovarali ih u posebnim prigodama. Za razliku od Marcijala, Juvenal (65-128) pripovijeda o tadašnjem Rimu u velikim teškoćama. Svrha je tumačenja njegovih djela u školi bila vrlo prepoznatljiva: bivši retoričar Juvenal u prvoj knjizi obrazlaže razloge svoga književnoga rada, u drugoj nemogućnost življenja za poštena čovjeka u gradu zagušenu nemoralom, a u šestoj je knjizi nemilice pisao protiv žena. Njegova će djela imati izuzetno važnu ulogu kasnije, u srednjovjekovnom odgoju Kvintilijan (oko 35 — 95) je rimski pisac koji se poslije Ciceronanajsustavnije bavio odgojnom problematikom.Vidjeti: Petar Pejčinović, Predgovor, Marko Fabije Kvintilijan, nav. djelo U knjizi O odgoju govornika pomno opisuje odgojne ideje starih Grka i proširuje ih novim načelima, metodama i sustavima. Dugogodišnji je bio profesor govorništva, i nakon što je ovjenčan slavom i okružen bogatstvom, povukao se u službeni mir, prihvaća se na nagovor prijatelja i učenika pisanja knjige o govorništvu i svojim iskustvima u odgoju govornika.Njegovo će djelo imati silan utjecaj na rimski odgoj u sljedećim stoljećima, a nema dvojbe da je i danas aktualno. Kritizirajući odgojne neprilike svoga vremena, Kvintilijan je žalio za propadanjem umjetnosti, općeg ukusa i odgoja koji su se sve više udaljavali od istinske umjetnosti. Medu ugroženim umjetnostima osobito je žalio za govorništvom. Od uzroka je posebno izdvajao nespretne vježbe u recitiranju, svakodnevno nazočne u školi. Po njegovu mišljenju škola je zaboravljala svoju osnovnu svrhu u pomaganju oblikovanja vrlina u mladih ljudi, a sve više je nastavljala smjerove neukusa i moralne propasti ukorijenjene u svim slojevima rimskoga društva. Među prvima je iskazao bojazni za budućnost. U govorničkom i pjesničkom stilu je smatrao za {21} neukus preveliku kićenost i neprirodno predstavljanje misli s nastojanjem za vanjskim efektima što je rimska publika njegova vremena željno tražila. Optuživao je školski nerad, a osobito je cijenio upornost u govorničkom vježbanju koje je, unatoč nečijoj skromnoj talentiranosti, moglo dati neprijeporne rezultate. Smatrao je ljude zadužene za odgoj najodgovornijima i jedino sposobnima za značajne promjene. Bez milosti ih kritizira za spoticanje pod životnim teškoćama, za gubljenje dragocjenoga učeničkog vremena, te za rad s lošim školskim knjigama i sklonost životu koji ne služi učenicima za uzor. Suprotstavljajući se nesvrsishodnim i upornim svakodnevnim deklamiranji- ma u školi, općenito okrivljenim za loš ukus onodobne publike, uviđa i izvjesne prednosti takva školskog rada, ponajprije kao govorne vježbekoja oslobađa odga- janika, a zatim omogućuje mu susret s novim znanjima: iz povijesti, mitologije, sudstva te usmjerava ga na pokudu najuočljivijih društvenih poroka. Petar Pejči- nović kao obrazloženje svrstavanja Kvintilijana u velikane pedagoške misli navodi njegove izuzetne i trajne pedagoške koncepcije: »... njegovo uporno inzistiranje na potrebi ukazivanja dobrog primjera kako u roditeljskom domu, tako i u školi; traženje poštovanja vaspitanikove ličnosti, shodno Juvenalnoj izreci da 'najveće poštovanje dugujemo djetetu' (maxima debetur puero reverentia); zahtijevanje strogih moralnih iintelektualnih kvalifikacija dojkinja, pedagoga i drugih lica koja dolaze u dodir s djetetom; njegovu odlučnu osudu tjelesne kazne kao neefikasnog, nedostojnog i ponižavajućeg vaspitnog sredstva, i uvođenje takmičenja, pohvala i drugih humanijih oblika za stimulisanje učenikove aktivnosti; uočavanje uloge i igre i odmora u nastavi i vaspitanju; prilagodavanju nastave mentalnom uzrastu i sposobnostima učenika; odabiranje najsposobnijih učitelja za početnu nastavu; postavljanje strogih zahtjeva u pogledu moralnog lika istručnih kvalifikacija učitelja; pretpostavljanje kolektivne nastave u razrednoj zajednici privatnom kućnom vaspitanju s jednim učiteljem; konstantno podržavanje moralnog, pored intelektualnog aspekta u nastavi i pretpostavljanje prvog drugom itd.«P. Pejčinović, nav.djelo, str. 16. Dok se većina Kvintilijanovih pedagoških prethodnika samo sustavno bavila drugim i trećim stupnjem školovanja, on se brižljivo odnosio i prema osnovnoj nastavi, kao ishodištu i temelju budućih uspjeha. Kao čovjek životno i profesionalno obuzet govorništvom, bez nedoumica je zahtijevao brigu oko učeničkog čitanja književnih djela, poglavito basna i kratkih priča. Zanimljivo je da i on, na svršetku 1. st., još uvijek radije preporuča grčke spisatelje, uostalom kao što i prvo želi učenje grčkog jezika, očekujući da će djeca s vremenom naučiti latinski. Poslije osnovne škole »dječaka koji je naučio da s lakoćom čita i piše treba najprije povjeriti učitelju gramatike i književnosti«.M. F. Kvintilijan, nav. djelo, str. 61. Bez obzira da li se učio latinski ili grčki, od učitelja je zahtijevao da pravilno pročitaju tekst prije objašnjivanja.Isto, str. 62. Kao preduvjet za proučavanje književnosti tražio je poznavanje glazbe, ali opća znanja, osobito iz astronomije i filozofije. U cjelokupnoj književnosti vidio je nadahnuće dobru govorništvu i izvor spoznaja te se protivio tvrdnji da su pjesnici najkorisniji za odgoj mladih ljudi: »Nije dovoljno čitati samo pjesnike; sve vrste pisaca treba marljivo proučavati ne samo radi sadržaja nego i radi riječi koje često dobivaju pravo {22} građanstva upravo zato što ih pisci upotrebljavaju.«Isto, str. 62. Njegovo osnovno pravilo za dobro čitanje i danas je aktualno: »O njemu dječak treba da zna gdje mora zaustaviti dah, gdje u stihu napraviti pauzu, gdje se završava misao, odakle počinje, kada se mora dignuti a kadaspustiti glas, kakvu modulaciju glasa treba dati pojedinim mjestima, šta laganije, šta brže, šta snažnije, a šta opet mirnije treba izgovoriti. . . dječak mora razumjeti šta čita. Prije svega njegovo čitanje neka je muževno, i pored izvjesne ljupkosti neka je dostojanstveno. Ono se mora razlikovati od proznog čitanja, jer je to pjesma, a pjesnici za sebe kažu da su pjevači. Ipak ne smije da prede u pjevanje, naročito ne (kao što sada mnogi čine) u žensko izvijanje. (...) Ima i drugih stvari na koje treba upozoravati. U prvom redu nježne duše, treba da uče ne samo krasnorječive, nego, što je kudikamo više, moralno uzvišene stvari.«Isto, str. 97 - 98. Kvintilijan se slagao s postojećim školskim običajima započinjanja čitanja od Homera i Vergilija unatoč poteškoćama koje mogu imati učenici u razumijevanju njihovih djela zbog nedostatka sposobnosti dubljih prosudbi i općih zanimanja. Za početak smatra dragocjenim nadahnuće odgajanika »herojskim stihovima« i »najuzvišenijim osjećajima« , ali i žestoko se protivi nepromišljenu izboru tekstova s raspojasanim erotskim opisima.Isto, str. 98 - 99 Ističući učiteljevu ulogu u prvi plan, Kvintilijan jevrlo konkretno obrazlagao metode i postupke rada na književnom tekstu. Zalagao se za tumačenja svega što je u tekstu vrijedno, ali i odbacivao suvišne podatke iz književnopovijesnih obrazlaganja koja su se već u 1. stoljeću očitovala i kao zastranjivanja: nizanje podataka o osobama koje su govorile ili pisale ponešto o izvjesnim književnim tekstovima često je bilo i ponavljanje grešaka. Osustavljujući vlastita i iskustva svojih prethodnika, Kvintilijan jeuokvirio jedno vrijeme koje je cijenilo i voljelo književnost, od nje učilo i s njome živjelo. U sljedećih devetnaest stoljeća mnogi će obilno oponašati Kvintilijana i njegove prethodnike, ali nikada se neće poslije tako djelotvorno vratiti književnost u odgoj mladeži. Kvintilijan je, poput većine kulturnih Rimljana, iskazivao veliku pozornost povijesnim tekstovima u odgoju. Sve do pojave Tacita (oko 55-oko 120) najviše se »učilo o životu« iz djela grčkih povjesnika. Tacit je prikazao razdoblje rimskih careva od 14-68. u Analima, a u Historijama razdoblje od 69-96. Nije tajio mržnju prema carevima. Pripovijedanje mu je podsjećalo na razvijanje tragične radnje, a osobit dojam ostavljaju na čitatelja opisi glavnih povijesnih ličnosti. Za učenike su bile dragocjene i poticajne jezgrovite poruke na koncu poglavlja ili pojedinih vremenskih razdoblja. Općenito je očitovao značajnu brigu za odgoj i obrazovanje. Tragao je za razlozima slabljenja odgoja. Za glavni uzrok nazadovanja govorništva bez nedoumica je imenovao tiransku vladavinu koja ljudima oduzima slobodu. 5. Arhaizacija školstva kao da je uvjetovala i manje plodonosno razdoblje rimske književnosti. Iz odgoja joj je dolazilo manje poticaja. {23} Marko Aurelije (121 — 180), rimski car koji je pisao na grčkom i latinskom, iznimno obrazovan i zainteresiran za znanost, jedan je od rijetkih pisaca iz 2. stoljeća čija su djela bila uključena u nastavne osnove i uopće u odgoj mladeži. Osobito su oduševljavala i nadahnjivala mlade recipijente njegova intimna razmišljanja u grčkom tekstu pod naslovom Samom sebi. U drugoj polovici 2. st. živio je pisac basna Babrije. Inspirirao se na sadržajima iz različitih izvora, pa i od narodnih pripovjedača. Potakao je svojim radom ponovno veliko zanimanje za Ezopove basne. Koristeći se Babrijevim djelima, u 4. je stoljeću Avijan priredio zbirku ezopskih pjesničkih basna u obliku elegija. Upotrebljavala se kao školska lektira, a prema tadašnjima, i kasnijim, običajima često je prerađivana uz značajna umetanja. Medu piscima s didaktičkim nakanama pozornost je privlačio Opijan(oko 192 — 212). Napisao je pet knjiga poema o ribolovu, ali zanimanje za knjige s takvom tematikom nije dugo trajalo iako je to »djelo izvanredno elegantno u pogledu dikcije, stilai metrike.«Luigi Pareti, Stari svijet od početka nove ere do 500. godine, Zagreb, 1967, str. 353. Za razvoj pedagoške misli u 4. su stoljeću zaslužni Donat i Servije, članovi Simahova kruga. U vremenu cara Teodozija zastupali suodgojno oslanjanje na književna djela povijesnih velikana. Donat (oko sredine 4. stoljeća) pisao je gramatičke priručnike i komentare Vergilijevih i Terencijevih djela. Servije (rođen oko 370. g.) priredio jeposebno objašnjenje uz cijelo Vergilijevo književno djelo i na taj način iskazao veliku ljubav za najistaknutijega rimskog pisca. Pisao je i o Horacijevim metrima, a također i objašnjenja uz Donatove gramatičke priručnike. Servijevo je djelo dragocjeno povjesničarima pedagoške misli jer na neki način zaokružio je postupke i metode učenja književnosti i njezine uloge u starom rimskom odgoju. Iznimne su uloge književnosti u odgoju dobro bili svjesni kršćanski pisci, filozofi i učitelji, utječući na život u posljednjim stoljećima Rimskog Carstva. Nepriznati ili priznati, progonjeni ili podržavani od vlastodržaca podjednako su pronalazili putove do mladih ljudi. Propovijedali su drugačiji moral. opominjali i obećavali ljepši život na drugom svijetu. Stalno su naglašivali obvezu preobrazbe postojećih odgojnih načela, sadržaja i ciljeva. Njihova je upornost već od 2. stoljećanagovještavala uspjehe u suparništvu s tradicionalistima. Među prvima za koje se kaže da pripadaju najznačajnijima, potrebno je spomenuti Tertulijana (oko 160 — 220). Žestoko je branio kršćanstvo, a od kršćana je, da bi bili drugima uzor,tražio čvrstu vjeru i strogu životnu disciplinu. Imao je takve pristaše koji su slijedili ne samo njegove životne nazore, nego su oponašali njegov stil i jezik,osobito jezične kovanice. Nešto mlađi, ali s više iskustva i tolerantnosti u odgoju za kršćanski život bio je pisac vrlo podučnih rasprava Cecilije Ciprijan (200 — 258), biskup u Kartagi. U Dioklecijanova doba najviše se isticao Kaktancije (oko 250 — 317). Pisac djela Uvod u božanski nauk, O srdžbi Božjoj i O smrti progonitelja predočio je prikladno i inspirativno širinu svoje književne i govorničkedarovitosti, te širinu svoga filozofskog obrazovanja koje se oslanjalo na Platona i Cicerona. Teško je odrediti granice njegova utjecaja na odgoj mladih ljudi i na pokrštavanje odraslih. Smatra se daje njegova moć proizlazila iz pomirbenog stava i traženja mostova iz- {24} među rimske poganske vjere i kršćanstva. Prihvaćao je tradicionalne rimske književne oblike. Među najslavnijim su crkvenim ocima,proglašenim za kršćanske svece, u 4. i u početku 5. st.: Ambrozije, Jeronim, Augustin i Klement. U rimskom društvu, uzdrmanom unutarnjim trzavicama i vanjskim prijetnjama, temeljito su svojim djelima oblikovali novi svijet. Ambrozije (340 — 397), savjetnik nekih rimskih careva, začetnik kršćanskog govorništva, stječe slavu himnama i presudno utječe na odgoj mladeži u 4. stoljeću. Jeronim (345 — 420), rođen negdje na granici između Dinarskih planina i Panonije, prevoditelj je Biblije na latinski, piše poslanice iznijansiranim jezikom i s vrlo jasnim odgojnim porukama. Augustin (354 — 430), najproduktivniji kršćanski spisatelj i najistaknutiji crkveni otac Zapadne Kršćanske Crkve, najupečatljivije je utjecao na predočivanje crkvene misli i život u srednjem vijeku. Napisao je oko sto djela, preko dvije stotine knjiga. U Ispovijedima neposredno između ostalog ističe što bi se moglo očekivati u budućnosti od mladih ljudi, ali i cjelokupno se njegovo djelo može imenovati kao nastojanje za stvaranjem novog čovjeka u skladu s kršćanskim moralom. Prudencije Klement (348 — 410) napisao je nekoliko didaktičkih epskih spjevova. Najznačajniji su mu: Podrijetlo grijeha i Duševna borba. Imao je velik utjecaj na odgoj suvremene mladeži, ali u narednim stoljećima. 6. Rimljani su učili od Grka kako svrsishodno uključiti književnost u odgoj, a zatim su bili učitelji cijeloj zapadnoj civilizaciji. O objašnjivanju teksta u rimskim školama Marrou piše: »Što se tiče prakticiranih načina učenja, malo se ima novoga reći što već nije rečeno jer su bili istikao i u helenističkoj školi.«H. — I. Marrou, nav. djelo, str. 83. Izažajno čitanje nekog teksta, prethodno korigiranog, bila je vježba koja je predstavljala istu poteškoću kod Grka zbog izostanka rečeničnih znakova. Bile su potrebne temeljite pripreme za čitanje jer su materijali bili opterećeni posebnim znacima koji su vezali ili razdvajali riječi. Redovito je učitelj kao prvi čitao tekst i zatim ga objašnjavao. Njegovo je čitanje trebalo poslužiti učenicima za uzor. Čitačko su umijeće rimski učitelji doveli do visoka stupnja. Poslije učitelja čitali su učenici: jedan po jedan. Takav se slijed od Grka preko Rimljana štovao sve do naših dana. Čitanje se povezivalo s recitiranjem teksta, napamet, i s jasnom svrhom: učenici su morali uočiti kako se izgovaraju riječi i komunicira s publikom, te priviknuti se na brzinu izgovaranja i naglašivanja pojedinih riječi u rečenici. U završnom upozoravanju i objašnjivanju teksta postojao je običaj koji nije trpio odstupanje: svaki se put komentirao osnovni sadržaj teksta i prosuđivala forma. Zanimljivo je da su u nekim školama doodređenih zaključaka dolazili učenici samostalno, a nastavnik je imao ulogu savjetnika i voditelja u odgoj no-obrazovnom procesu čime će se nakon skoro dvatisućljeća ponovno baviti teorije učeničke kreativnosti. {25} O tijeku objašnjivanja teksta pisao je Servije. Svemu je prethodio uvod, a zatim se objašnjivao, ako je bilo riječi o pjesmi, stih po stih, riječ po riječ. Nastojalo se objasniti ritam stihova, teške i rijetke riječi te pjesnička sredstva. Cjelokupni je rad karakterizirala velika pomnost i brižnost za svaki dio književnoga teksta. Za današnja su razmišljanja o ulozi književnosti u odgoju takva objašnjivanja previše sitničava, osobito ako se ima na umu da su neki istaknuti rimski tumači književnih djela, stvarali cijele studije samo o inicijalnim stihovima za svaku od dvanaest knjiga Vergilijeve Enejide. Razgovor o tekstovima koliko god je slijedio uobičajene koncepcije, zapadao je u digresije, a učiteljski komentari širili su se i na izvantekstovne odnose. Nerijetko su bile pojedine riječi u središtu pozornosti. Provjeravalo se koliko su puta upotrijebljene u tekstu, uz uvijek tražena pojašnjenja razložitosti te uporabe, a pažljivo su mjerene i druge izražajne mogućnosti. Uz eksplikaciju tekstova učenici su redovito obavljali i stilske vježbe.Nadove- zivale su se uglavnom na objašnjivanje književnih tekstova koji su im bili prikladno ishodište. Za te vježbe vršene su svojevrsne pripreme. Ponajprije su se uvježbali u prepričavanju fabule i recitiranju većeg broja lijepo iskazanih misli (sentencija) te različitih termina, koje su Rimljani prihvatili u cjelini od Grka i nisu iskazivali ambicije za velikim promjenama. Najsustavnije su se stilske vježbe provodile u visokim, retoričkim školama.Zahtijevale su opširna predznanja i vrlo sigurnu memoriju, ali imale su najbolje učitelje (profesore)Bili su i najbolje plaćeni. Neki su profesori, poput Kvintilijana, stekli svojim radom cijela bogatstva.. Trebalo je poznavati tradicionalnu govorničku tehniku, vrlo složeni sustav govorničkih pravila, tekstove pa i neke govorničke običaje još od vremena sofističke generacije. Sve je to trebalo uspješno primijeniti u datoj situaciji. Uporno učenje i vježbanje garantiralo je stvaranje vrsnih govornika kakvih će biti malo u ovih petnaest stoljeća poslije pada Zapadnoga Rimskog Carstva. Mladi rimski retoričari morali su u svakom trenutku biti spremni za raspravu na zadanu, odnosno nametnutu temu. U nekim se retoričkim školama upravo vježbalo do iznemoglosti. Jedna od tema koju je svaki potencijalni mladi govornik imao bar po koji put u nekoj od selekcijskih rasprava: »Tko je veći govornik: Demosten ili Ciceron?«35 Zahtijevana su originalna obrazloženja i protuobrazloženja, a do njih se dolazilo i poslije temeljitih proučavanja najpoznatijih rasprava. Rimske su retoričke škole predočivale najviše i stupanj rimskoga odgoja i obrazovanja do kojega se dolazilo uz iznimne napore od prvoga stupnja školovanja te preko gramatičarskih škola (drugoga stupnja). Rimljani su kao i Grci uzeli književnost kao ishodište i osnovni sadržaj odgoja i obrazovanja. Vrijeme je pokazalo da se nisu prevarili. Nikada poslije književnost nije imala takvu ulogu u odgoju mladih ljudi. Summary Vlado Pandžić SUMMARY THE LITERATURE IN THE OLD ROMAN EDUCATION The old Roman literature and education were in close connection, they followed and stimulated each other. In the 3th century before Christ began the influence of the Greek literature on the Roman literature and, at the same time, the influence of the Greek education on the Roman education. In the time of emperor Augustus the Roman literature and education got their specific traits and they rose a very high level. The next period of Roman literature was less fertile and the education became obsolate. The Roman rhetorical schools presented the highest level of Roman education. Bilješke Izvor Vlado Pandžić: Književnost u rimskom odgoju Rad Zavoda slav. filol. 25, 1990. str. 13-27.